The present invention is directed toward ensuring adequate air flow through an apparatus for mixing air with a hazardous gas from industrial operations to render the latter inert permitting release to the atmosphere.
A mixing apparatus of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,829, incorporated herein by reference, serves to mix an incoming flow of ambient air with a flow of hazardous gas discharged into a mixing chamber of the apparatus. It has been determined that air flow through the mixing chamber of the apparatus be determined at the apparatus air inlet and that a flow rate be continuously displayed to enable monitoring.
In the equipment field for determining air flows through conduits are sensors having a probe for installation in an air conduit and which include high and low pressure ports for the determining air velocity. Pitot tubes of the type having a single inlet port directed toward incoming air have proved inadequate for use with hazardous gas mixing apparatuses wherein a change in air flow rate could be critical.